


Civil blood makes civil hands unclean

by Ellana17



Series: All is Fair in Love and War [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War event, F/F, M/M, Minor spoilers from the game (up to level 28) and Civil War event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchantress was absolutely right: boys really were dumb and Janet was determined to make them see reason. She might need to ask for help along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil blood makes civil hands unclean

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I couldn’t resist writing about this game (again) and Civil War (again).  
> Title taken from Romeo and Juliet (minus all the angst obviously).

It had all started more or less as a joke for Janet. She had picked Cap’s team mostly because robots made her wary. She loved Tony to pieces of course, but sometime his unhealthy obsession with them was just plain scary. So she had chosen Steve’s side while Natasha had chosen Tony’s. Frankly, Jan had not actually thought it would blow out of proportion like that.

Sure, it had been fun for a while seeing them at each other’s throat and bitching at each other. The only downside had been the whole Capbuster disaster. What had Tony been thinking? That thing was downright ugly and Nat was right, it did hurt her eyes too.

This whole situation was just getting ridiculous.

“This is getting ridiculous,” she told Nat as they were both lying on the grass near the quad. Natasha simply hummed in reply. Janet turned on her side and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. “Don’t you think it’s getting ridiculous?” she asked.

Natasha let out a defeated sigh and turned to face the girl. “What is?” the red-haired asked even though she already had a pretty good idea of the answer.

“Tony and Cap,” Jan cleared up mournfully. “It’s been going on for weeks! You’d think they would have run out of steam by now.”

“They’re just stubborn assholes,” Natasha mumbled. “You know that, right? Besides, I thought you were enjoying all the drama.”

“I was! I am!”

“And didn’t you say that these were the days of our lives?” Natasha added.

“I know what I said. But it’s not funny anymore. I want them to be friends again,” she whined.

“What about your love for drama?” Natasha questioned.

“I’d choose rom-com over drama any day,” Jan replied.

“What does that even mean?” Nat frowned.

“What would be way better than them fighting each other?” Janet asked enthusiastically. Natasha’s frown only deepened. “Them realizing that they’re only fighting their _feelings_ for each other!” Jan exclaimed.

“You sound like Ms Marvel,” Nat pointed out.

“Of course! Nat, you’re a genius!” Jan exclaimed. She kissed Nat’s lips lightly before getting up.

ooo

A few hours later, Janet was back at the quad, dragging her feet and looking desperately for her Russian spy girlfriend.

“Nat?” she called as soon as she made her way to the red-haired.

Natasha popped her head out of the carton box she was currently using as a hiding place.

“How did you know I was there?” Nat asked, genuinely confused.

Jan gave the spy her best “are you kidding me?” look.

“What’s going on?” Nat enquired as she smoothly got out of the box.

“Turns out Kamala totally agrees with me on Tony and Steve’s epic love story. She even convinced Falcon to help us help them, you know.”

“Sounds good. So why the long face?” Natasha asked, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Well, by the time we came up with a plan, Enchantress had asked Steve out on a date.” Natasha snorted disbelievingly. “And he agreed,” Jan added.

“What do you mean he agreed?” Natasha exclaimed.

“I mean they’re on a study date right now,” Jan explained. “And Tony is blasting his jealousy away at the range. It’s a complete disaster,” she added dejectedly.

Nat sighed in defeat. “What do you want me to do?” she finally asked.

Janet smiled widely as she jumped right into Natasha’s arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she exclaimed, jumping slightly up and down. “So,” she said. “Do you have any ideas?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Then she froze, an idea already forming. “Come with me,” she said as she grabbed her grappling hook in one hand and her girlfriend’s wrist in the other.

ooo

“What’s his hand doing on her shoulder?” Natasha mumbled as she zoomed in with her binoculars from the rooftop of S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q.

From there they had a pretty good view of Steve and Enchantress’ so called “study date” even though Natasha would have rather not been witnessing this. She had seen a lot during her life as a spy but nothing as disgusting as this.

“What are they even talking about?” she exclaimed. “They've been just standing there for hours!”

Janet was laying on her front besides Natasha, her chin resting on her hand. Wasp had started to fidget a few hours ago, when the novelty of going on a secret spy mission had finally worn off. Jan’s attention span was alarmingly low for a superhero in training; it was a miracle they had not been spotted yet.

Jan let her head fall on Natasha’s shoulder. “How come you never brought me here before?” she asked quietly as she started trailing kisses along Natasha’s neck. “It’s kind of a romantic spot.”

“Stay focused on the mission, Wasp,” Nat mumbled as she let her head fall back to give Jan better access anyway.

Jan gently took the binoculars from Nat’s hands and set them aside. “You know, if Steve’s dumb enough to fall for Enchantress’ little act, I’m not sure he deserves Tony anyway,” Jan said as her hands settled on Natasha’s waist.

ooo

In the end, the dumb boys figured it out by themselves, which – Natasha had to admit – she was kind of bummed out about. The spy had spent hours planning, talking to each of the boys to make them see reason, gathering help from Quake and Spider-Woman as Fury rolled his eye at them all, but when it came down to it, Tony’s kind heart and Steve’s faith in people had been enough to bring them back together.

Natasha took a step back quietly and shook her head in disbelief. She had never seen two people with that many issues before but – judging by the kiss they were currently exchanging in a corridor of Avengers Dorm – they had at least solved a good part of them.

 

**THE END**


End file.
